


【VIXX 拉車】不平等-5

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [5]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615363





	【VIXX 拉車】不平等-5

李弘彬並不是一出生就住在車家，小時候他隱約印象自己住的房間沒有現在這樣豪華，簡單而樸實，硬要說的話甚至有些簡陋，那時候的他跟一個稱作媽媽的女子住在一起，雖然那女人當時根本不怎麼搭理自己，雖然現在李弘彬已經記不得她的樣，然後有一天，一群黑衣人跑到家裡打壞了平靜的生活，李弘彬在他母親目送之下離開家裡，告別了那棟屋子轉而來到車家，看著車家華麗的大門時李弘彬還感覺到害怕。 

年紀尚小不懂事的李弘彬走在人群後，他當時完全不知道家主跟夫人談論著什麼，直到有人帶著他到一處大房，裡面佈置還算溫馨，玩具、童書繪本也是有著，說實話李弘彬第一眼就愛上這個房間了。 

「請、請問……」 

「這以後就是你的房間啦！少爺。」大嬸微微彎腰撫摸李弘彬的腦袋，和善笑著讓李弘彬卸下心房，現在想想李弘彬也許本質就是個殘酷的人，對於原本居住的地方他一點也不留戀，包含以前和他同居的女人。 

車家這大住宅光是主屋就大得驚人，更別說是別室，但正直好奇心旺盛的李弘彬當然不把主屋當作唯一一個探險的地方。 

「少爺！這地方很危險你別亂跑阿！」李弘彬抓著一把木劍把自己打扮成遊俠在庭院搗亂，附近還有園丁在修建樹木，李弘彬看著他們一臉擔心的樣子就覺得好笑，反正在這裡沒什麼人敢動他，幾乎每個人一口一個少爺的叫。 

「嘿嘿…那你們來追我呀！」笑著跑開，後面的侍僕只能無奈搖頭卻也沒真的討厭李弘彬，畢竟還是算乖的孩子，只是性格有些高傲話都不會白說，畢竟你看看…剛說完危險人已經跑回屋簷下對著他們比嘴臉了。 

繼續拿著木劍在長廊上奔跑，這裡已經算是主屋邊緣，沒到這裡的李弘彬慢慢停下腳步，長廊還在延伸，他想起大嬸們的告誡，主屋的另一邊是森林很危險要他別去，但眼前的長廊過了主屋連接到另一棟屋子，看起來是棟別室，李弘彬也不是不知道車家有別室，他甚至去過，但也沒什麼，就是大嬸們跟其他侍僕生活起居的地方，李弘彬還滿喜歡去那裡的，大嬸們總看他可愛會給小點心，連管家婆也對李弘彬疼愛有加，只是那段別室和這裡是反方向。 

好奇心使然李弘彬也忘了告誡，他望著後頭，那些侍僕沒有追來，反正這裡也還沒到森林，李弘彬放寬心的向前跑去，看著眼前與主屋分離的別室拉門，果然和主屋之下相比樸素許多，這裡很安靜，蟲鳴鳥叫的聲音環繞在耳邊，李弘彬提起勇氣拉開小縫，和想像中不同…這裡不是儲藏室，房間擺設顯然是有人住在這裡。 

「有、有人嗎？」將門大開壯膽，李弘彬握緊木劍就怕有什麼東西朝自己飛奔而來，只是幾秒鐘過去房間依舊安靜無聲，在李弘彬卸下心防時，裡面的拉門被打開了，他甚至為此嚇了很大一跳。 

「你是誰？」拉門後站著的人是明顯比李弘彬大一些的孩子，兩個人都是第一次看見彼此，在李弘彬還開心著車家還有跟自己差不多大的玩伴時，那孩子脖子上刺眼的頸圈又讓李弘彬卻步。 

「你是Omega…」 

「回答我的問題。」那孩子的語氣有些逼迫，這讓已經習慣別人恭敬對上自己態度的李弘彬很不是滋味，他丟下手中的木劍開口反問，「你才是誰！沒禮貌！」李弘彬雙手插腰一臉高傲，「我可是這家的少爺！」 

「少爺？」門後的男孩偏偏頭之後笑了出來，當時的李弘彬以為他在嘲笑自己，但事後想想那也許是自我嘲笑的意思。 

「少爺您好，我叫學沇，請問您來這......」 

「弘彬，沒人跟你說過不能來這裡嗎？」還算低沈的嗓音有滿滿告誡，李弘彬轉過頭敏敏唇，他搓搓手露出不好意思的微笑，而屋內的男子很不是滋味，他不甘心的脫口，「父親大……」 

「我不是你父親，髒東西。」男人輕輕拍了李弘彬的肩膀讓他離開，李弘彬懵懵懂懂，撿起地上被自己丟下的木劍退到男人身後，然後他微微抬頭好奇問著，「爸，為什麼他要叫你父親？」 

「…爸？我、我有哥哥嗎？」男孩臉上露出欣喜，但卻完全惹怒男人，他將李弘彬向外推，用屈膝蹲在李弘彬面前告誡。 

「弘彬，以後不能來這裡，知道嗎？」拍拍李弘彬身上衣物的髒污，男人露出了車學沇一直以來最渴望的微笑，他伸手捏捏李弘彬的臉蛋，「看看你都玩髒了，去找你媽媽。」拍拍他的屁股，李弘彬哧哧笑了兩聲便飛奔離開。 

待李弘彬離開，屋內的男孩稍稍探出頭，「父親大人……那是弟弟嗎？」車學沇怯懦的開口卻又有著欣喜，說實話他已經被車家隔離太久，連父母親的臉都沒看上幾次，今天得知了有弟弟當然開心。 

「從你嘴裡說出父親還真是噁心。」男人一點也沒有給予車學沇好臉色，家主的威嚴讓年幼的兒子閉上嘴，杏仁狀的眼睛垂下眼簾，小臉委屈的不行。 

「以後不准你靠近弘彬，你這下賤的身體沒有資格碰車家下一代繼承人。」關上門，本來就不亮的房間陷入黑暗，只有從紙拉門透出的些許亮光，男人的剪影映在拉門上，對於親生兒子頭也不回的離開房間。 

車學沇低下頭噘嘴，眼裡的淚水打轉，他下意識伸手摸了摸脖子上的頸圈，這東西已經束縛他許多年，他沒辦法拿下也不能拿下，跪在地上低頭的模樣簡直像隻棄犬，車學沇繼續躺在榻榻米上，雙眼無神望著天花板，眼淚順著眼角落下，「……為什麼我要生做Omega？這也太不公平了…我明明什麼都沒做…什麼都沒做……」 

之後的李弘彬被抓到客廳告誡，但這年紀的孩子會乖乖聽話根本不可能，又幾天過去李弘彬受不了，他趁著侍僕不注意偷偷摸摸又到了別室，「有、有人嗎？」小心打開了拉門，依舊沒什麼光線的小廳有些昏暗，這次沒等多久，裡面的拉門被人拉開了。 

「弘彬少爺？」車學沇瞇起眼睛微笑，只是更吸引李弘彬眼球的是他脖子上發出叮噹響的頸圈。 

「你是誰？為什麼一個人在這裡。」撞起膽子往裡走，李弘彬站著看跪坐在地上的車學沇，那頸圈尤其刺目，時時刻刻都在提醒李弘彬眼前的人是多麼卑微。 

車學沇伸手勾了脖子上的頸圈，他一臉淡然，「因為我是Omega。」因為是Omega，所以活該被關。 

歪頭，李弘彬還不是太了解，「Omega就要自己一個住嗎？」 

「…也許吧？」聳聳肩，車學沇也不懂，只是從很小很小的時候，他就一直在這裡，直到現在他也不能出去，「吶…弘彬少爺，你之後來陪我玩嘛！我只有一個人，好無聊…」 

「可以阿。」多了一個年紀相仿的玩伴對李弘彬來說也沒什麼不好，只是他想起幾天前爸爸對他說的話，「但是只能到夏天，之後我要去上學沒時間陪你玩了。」 

「上學阿…肯定很好玩吧？」低下頭，車學沇也很想上一次學，而不是一整天窩在這裡，連學習都是外面隨便一個家教。 

「才不好玩…很累的。」嘟嘴，李弘彬開始抱怨那些車學沇不知道的事情，可是聽在車學沇耳裡一切都是新鮮又有趣，兩個人也這樣閒話家常一個下午，直到太陽快要落下李弘彬才驚覺，「我、我要在爸爸回來之前走了！拜拜！」慌張跑走，整個房間裡又剩下車學沇一個人。 

* 

「說過多少次讓你別去那骯髒的地方。」這天，李弘彬依舊閒來無事跑到車學沇那，只是這次在回程的半路上被媽媽逮個正著，「你這外頭野女人的孩子還不乖乖聽話！」一個巴掌落在李弘彬臉上，被打的孩子倒是吭都不吭一聲，他眼眶泛淚，自他進到車家以來李弘彬都不喜歡這個媽媽。 

「那你又怎麼出手打車家未來的繼承人？」低沈的嗓音響起，李弘彬看著爸爸一臉嚴肅，「他去找的，不就是妳生出來賤種嗎？」 

「那不是我兒子，我不承認！」激動的站起身，李弘彬看著眼前的媽媽開始歇斯底里大吼，「我一個Alpha怎麼可能會生出Omega？這根本是笑話！天大的笑話！」怒吼之後，李弘彬看著她氣沖沖快步離去，這天的場景李弘彬死死烙印在腦海中，在不久後的某一天李弘彬才知道，原來住在別室裡的那孩子是車家少主，一個因為性別是Omega而不被承認的車家下任繼承人，也是自己同父異母的哥哥。 

其實李弘彬對於Omega本來不是太反感，只是上家教課時從大人口中說的、聽到的，如此耳濡目染之下李弘彬也開始覺得住在別室的哥哥是骯髒的，因為骯髒所以隔離，但李弘彬自己可要振作，身邊許多人都對他有所期盼，Beta在青春期有三成的機率會分化，其中更是以分化為Alpha居多，李弘彬怎麼也算是有車家血統的孩子，連他自己也堅信著未來會分化成Alpha，到時候成為家主他會在主屋準備一個房間給車學沇，算是可憐可憐他吧？血緣上來說他也算是自己的哥哥不是嗎？ 

但幻想終究有一天會破滅。 

某天，家裡來了一位客人，跟爸爸看起來還不錯，李弘彬也沒看清來的人長相就被抓去上家教班，只知道他帶了和自己年紀相仿的孩子。 

「大嬸，來的客人是誰？」李弘彬喝著茶開口問，他剛結束了茶道課，跪在榻榻米上的雙腳刺刺麻麻，一時之間還不能起，「他跟爸爸感覺還不錯？」 

「是金家家主，和家主大人是義兄弟，車家的分家。」 

「嘿…車家還有分家啊？」第一次知道，難怪外頭的人總說車家多了不起，反倒是身為繼承人的李弘彬一概不知，「那我是不是也該跟他兒子打過招呼？兩個未來的繼承人總也要打好關係。」站起身，李弘彬腳都還沒踏出房間就被大嬸叫住。 

「少爺，請你…要尊重家主大人的決議。」李弘彬回過頭看著大嬸面露遲疑，他不懂大嬸說的什麼意思，偏偏頭還想開口詢問，大嬸缺快一步他離開，走得匆促讓李弘彬更加一頭霧水。 

而當李弘彬回到主屋大廳時，侍僕說分家的人已經先一步離開了。 

「唉…真可惜。」搔搔腦袋，李弘彬還想看看金家少爺長得什麼樣子，也許他們還能一起上學玩樂也不一定，甩甩衣袖，李弘彬正想回房間時卻被爸爸給叫了過去。 

「爸？」拉開門，李弘彬看著爸爸雙手放在袖口面向窗外若有所思，李弘彬很少到這裡來，比起自己的房間這裡更有書香氣息，他站在書桌前等待爸爸開口。 

「弘彬。」 

「是？」看著爸爸的背影開口，李弘彬雖然不曉得爸爸要說什麼卻也能感覺到空氣凝結，就算他還只是Beta也能察覺到一點點Alpha散發的信息素，那是絕對而不得反抗的，嚥下口水，李弘彬竟然感覺到頭暈目眩還有噁心。 

「與其將希望寄託在三成的你身上，不如給分家的孩子。」轉過身，老成的臉上只有嚴肅，他居高而下看著李弘彬，雙眼淡然彷彿失去了以前對李弘彬的關愛，「車家的繼承人…我決定給金家的孩子了。」 

那天李弘彬想通了，其實從踏進車家開始他就是一個旗子一個笑話，頂替他Omega哥哥的笑話，回頭看看自己只有愚蠢，那高傲而目中無人的態度成了嘲笑，因為自己只是個Beta，沒有能力左右大局的Beta。 

「不對…也許還有希望…」只有在成年之前把握三成…他還有三成的機會…… 

只是期望越大失望越重，高中一年級健檢的那年，李弘彬看著報告書而崩潰絕望，他並不特別，他沒有被幸運女神所眷顧，到頭來依舊只是個普通的Beta，但是他還沒有想過放棄，在成年之前都是機會，只是他的莫名的堅持在知情人眼中又是一場笑話，一個普通人還想攀上枝頭。 

而李弘彬也發現在自己上了高中依舊是Beta之後爸爸也很少搭理他了，每每他們談話都露出一臉不耐，然後打發著李弘彬結束話題，從那時候開始李弘彬在車家的定位就一直搖擺不定，心裡有很多委屈他也不知道要說給誰聽，然後李弘彬的腦袋突然浮現車學沇的影子，「哈…哥哥也只是被人利用的棋子嗎？」 

長大的李弘彬基本也沒什麼侍僕會管他，他悠悠走在長廊上，已經很久很久沒到別室去了，上次見到車學沇是什麼時候呢？五年前？三年前？李弘彬也記不清了，更好笑的是明明他們都在一個屋簷下。 

駐停在拉門前，李弘彬搔搔腦袋想著第一句話要和車學沇說什麼，好久不見嗎？這顯得生疏，最近過得如何？又顯得矯情。 

「……明明是兄弟。」想想，全天下也只有他們兩兄弟會同住一家又彼此不見幾年了吧？ 

「打、打擾了……」將門開了片小縫，裡頭和記憶中一樣昏暗，小廳裡並沒有看到車學沇的身影，李弘彬看著裡面那扇門，他想起門後的車學沇總是跪坐在榻榻米上笑臉盈盈看著自己，只是今天這扇門卻遲遲沒有打開。 

「不在？」偏偏頭，其實這也不太可能，被限制行動的車學沇除了這別室可沒什麼地方好去，而且像是故意的一樣，別室裡的物品應有盡有，連飯桌都會準時送上門前，現在想想也許車學沇生活的空間，這十幾年來只有這裡也不一定。 

「睡嗎？」這倒是有可能，李弘彬走上前怕吵醒了門後的人，他輕手輕腳將拉門打開一個小縫，不算明亮的室內透了一點小光，他閉起一眼窺探室內，意外的發現衣服相互的摩擦聲。 

「你好香阿…學沇？」 

李弘彬睜大眼睛捂著嘴，他沒想過眼前這事情，一次都沒有，所以當真相攤開在眼前時他是如此震驚，車學沇被人抱在懷裡，脖子上的頸圈磕噠磕噠響，他身上的衣物已經被退去一半，張開的大腿和拱起的腳背，雙腿間那隻手正給予Omega最強烈的快感，至此李弘彬才發覺空氣中過於厚重的Omega信息素。 

「不要…裡面…嗚嗯！不可以了…」瞇起眼，車學沇早已經淪陷在發情期的情慾之中，連李弘彬偷看著都沒發現，只是Omega這樣放蕩對於李弘彬來說也不是太過震驚，讓他無法動彈的，是車學沇身後的人，那個聲音……那個聲音分明是… 

「阿！不可以進來…我不要！求你…求求你…父親大人……」車學沇被一把強壓在地，身子磕碰在榻榻米上也發出不小聲響，他伸出手，指甲刮在榻榻米上出了裂痕，指尖因為大力摩擦而出血，嘴裡一聲聲的求饒換來的也只是Alpha恣意妄為的侵入。 

「Omega…你就只有這點功用而已…放鬆點！」拍打了車學沇的翹臀，被強壓的人只能更張開腿抬起臀部任人宰割，身後的男人倒是非常尊崇Alpha的本能，張開嘴不斷啃咬車學沇繫有頸圈的後頸，皮製的頸圈沾滿口水，四周肩上也佈滿齒痕跟吻痕，骯髒…這該是有多麼骯髒！ 

「但是父親…嗚嗯！哈阿阿阿…太深，好深…」仰起頭，車學沇稍稍向後看了眼，只是這動作卻換來身體的疼痛，他雙手被人緊抓向後，一次次被深深進入Omega最隱密的地方，「嗚嗚…不可以了父親大人…阿…哈阿哈阿……」越求饒換取的是更加嚴重的暴行，男人不悅的頂撞進深處，車學沇受不了而叫出口，本來應該是因疼痛而淒慘的大吼，在情慾摧殘之下卻顯得矯情。 

「打開，你不就剩這點價值了嗎？我跟你說過了吧…」彎下腰，他抬起車學沇的小臉舔了他頰上的淚珠，「這就是身為Omega唯一的價值，Alpha解慾的工具，我說的有錯嗎？」 

「沒、沒錯父親大人…學沇…學沇會聽Alpha大人說的。」突然變得安份，車學沇抿著唇表情變得痛苦，他長嘆了聲放鬆身子，「進來…父親大人快插學沇的內腔……要好多好多Alpha的精液…」 

「這才對…下賤的東西。」頂入Omega敞開的內腔，男人一點也不管身下人的身子就是橫衝猛撞，那種酸麻刺激著子宮的動作讓車學沇盈滿淚水的雙眼控制不住低落在榻榻米上，脖子上的頸圈磕噠磕噠響得更急促響亮，伴隨著Omega自我放棄的胡言亂語，「對…阿阿…學沇是下賤的Omega，再、再給我好多精液…」 

這一晚，李弘彬幾乎是慌亂的跑開別室，他回到房間連燈都沒看一個人縮在床上，眼前的事情太過震驚，他不承認那是威嚴的車家家主，他認識的車家家主自律而且特高望重，「一…一定是那個骯髒的Omega污染他。」對…那麼濃厚的信息素一定是車學沇故意的，「那種供人洩慾的工具…」握緊拳頭，李弘彬討厭Alpha，看不起Omega，Alpha只把他當作棋子當作笑話，Omega則是髒的讓人唾棄，脖子上宛如家畜被人眷養就是最佳證明。 

「必須毀了Alpha跟Omega……明明Beta才是最有資格主宰一切的！」咬著指尖，李弘彬勾唇冷笑，他從那天便拋棄車家少爺以及繼承人的身分，住在別室二樓那小的要命的儲藏室，他開始假裝討好車學沇，讓他放下戒心，只是他們也沒以兄弟互稱，李弘彬不承認他有這麼一個勾引親生父親上床的骯髒哥哥，雖然嘴上總學沇哥學沇哥的叫，但每每讓Alpha侍僕闖入別室洩慾的也是他，慢慢，李弘彬開始不滿足於現況。 

車學沇已經習慣被Alpha弄髒身體，日漸一日，他從原本的驚嚇到滿不在意再來樂在其中，車學沇對李弘彬說過一句話，他已經深陷淤泥，與其掙扎痛苦不如隨波逐流，「反正…待在淤泥裡才是我的價值。」 

於是李弘彬有了更大的計畫，他買通了幾個車學沇大學的Alpha學長，利用Omega無法反抗Alpha信息素的特性，既然在車家車學沇是供人洩慾的工具，那這作用在學校肯定也可以，而且老天也在幫忙李弘彬一樣，這學校竟然有所謂黑板，於是車學沇的各種影片開始在學校流行，李弘彬甚至也不用再買通Alpha，只要他去上學就會有人逼著車學沇脫褲子。 

只是李弘彬沒想到竟然跑出金元植這個變數，起初他也以為金元植和其他Alpha一樣，壓著車學沇把它當作洩慾工具，然而他萬萬想不到金元植竟然把車學沇當"人"，金元植很溫柔，他總會笑著一張臉用真誠的模樣誇讚李弘彬跟李弘彬聊天，漸漸的...李弘彬把金元植排除在自己的計劃之外。 

「吶...元植，你的番一定要是Omega嗎？」當時李弘彬想都沒想就爆出這句話，好險金元植看不到自己的臉，不然他肯定會看到李弘彬既是苦惱的咬著下唇又是紅著雙臉有些許羞澀，他都想自掌嘴沒事問這種問題幹嘛。 

「嗯...性別對我來說不是很重要。」這是金元植很真心的回答，那瞬間李弘彬瞪大眼止不住心臟瘋狂跳動，意思是自己這個Beta也有機會......那瞬間李弘彬才知道自己喜歡上金元植了，只是...這份剛萌發的心意在一小時的時間內燃燒殆盡，李弘彬懊悔著自己為甚麼要離開金元植身邊，他看著房內剛完事而擁抱著Omega射精的Alpha，其實愚蠢的人是自己吧？ 

果然還是要毀掉Omega跟Alpha，為甚麼這世界就不能再公平一點呢？


End file.
